


Jim Kirk's Three Favorite Things

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [96]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: All-Knowing - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mind Games, Sexual interest, Solomon - Freeform, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Three Favorite Things, Wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: 4 of 4 of "Three Favorite Things"Jim Kirk considers himself to be the center of his universe, so he is unabashedly interested in things and people as they apply to him.  But his humanity and ethics prevent him from being egocentric.





	Jim Kirk's Three Favorite Things

Jim Kirk’s third favorite thing was sex. But the love of his life was the Enterprise, the extension of himself that he could never be.

Jim Kirk’s second favorite thing was being wise and all-knowing, a Solomon to lesser minds. He loved solving problems that tested his skills and intelligence.

Jim Kirk’s favorite thing was being with his closest friends and helping them to keep peace between each other. Even people who love each other sometimes do not like each other as Spock and McCoy often did not. Their opposing views helped Kirk, so he tried to referee their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
